Everything Has Changed
by themorgensterns
Summary: From the first time Katniss saw him, from that kiss that they shared, she knew that everything would change.
1. Chapter 1

_Katniss POV_

The next stop for the Victory Tour was District Four. I stayed in my room on the most of the day, not wanting to be bothered. I glared at the wall remembering how I will have to kiss Peeta and pretend to be in love with him. We came to a mutual understanding, so he is fine with me not being in love with him he claimed. I felt a twinge of empathy when I saw the pain in his eyes when he said that. I was interrupted out of my thoughts by loud pounding on my door. I groaned, hoisting myself off of my bed and steered myself toward the door. I opened it to see Haymitch outside. I scowled and was about to slam the door when he propped his foot, holding it open.

"Someone is in a bad mood today," He said smirking.

"What do you want now?" I growled glaring at him as he grinned at my response.

"Your prep team is here, so get out of bed sweetheart." He said, laughing when I bristled at the term of endearment.

I groaned, I wish I didn't have to go to this ball, I don't understand why I have to go to so many events in each district, it was getting tiring.

Not even minutes later my prep team swarmed around me getting me primed for the ball in District Four. I of course had to get waxed, makeup, nails, hair. I quietly waited after they left until the door opened again. I smiled when Cinna came in, one of the only people I like on this train, and hugged me tightly.

"I have a dress that will look beautiful on you, Girl on Fire," He proclaimed excitedly.

I didn't mind the use of the nickname when Cinna said it, but most of the time it bothered me. It seems that it is what most prefer to call me. I just nodded letting him know I was listening as he helped me into the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror, drinking in my appearance. The dress is a beautiful ocean shade, presumably since we are in District Four, with sequins of different blues. I scowled in annoyance at the sight of my hair down, I detest the when it hangs in my face, but I can deal with it since some pieces are pinned back.

"Thank you, Cinna," I said sincerely.

We said our goodbyes, and I left my room meeting Peeta at the exit of the train. He grabbed my hand squeezing it, and smiled at me mouthing that I look beautiful. I return the favor and say thank you, even though I don't return Peeta's feelings yet, he is one of the most important people in my life. We step off of the train with Effie trailing ahead chatting about how we will love the ball and District Four. I look down at our intertwined hands and I know I will be fine.

We are greeted loudly when we walk in and Peeta presses his lips to mine as the cameras take pictures. After we ate I danced for a few minutes with Peeta until he got whisked away to go make conversation.

I tuck away in the back of the room wanting to avert conversation. I look around and see Peeta talking with the mayor of District Four. I roll my eyes when I see Haymitch drunk and dancing. Didn't see that one coming. As soon as I think I might be lucky I see someone strutting towards me. I pretend I didn't see him and start to turn away to flee when I feel him grab my wrist. He spins me towards him and I see a man with bronze hair and tan skin, I know him from somewhere I think. Suddenly I remember he is Finnick Odair.

"Hello, Girl on Fire," He says amusedly,

I glare trying to pull my wrist from his hand, but he overpowers me and cages me against the wall. He leans his head down, and I can feel his hot breath by my ear.

"Do you know who I am?" He whispers huskily, his face to close to mine for my liking. "Yes, I just don't care," I snort while trying to turn my head away.

He laughs while I try to wriggle out from underneath him, his practiced smirk forming on his face as he too a look down my body making me squirm under his gaze.

"You are more beautiful in person," He mutters deeply, which I assume is supposed to sound seductive, but it just makes me roll my eyes.

"Ok thanks, nice talking to you." I answer, trying to go under his arm, hoping that I could get away.

He smirks, just pushing me against the wall more, leaning down close to my ear agian.

"I like your dress, reminds me of the ocean" He whispers while biting my ear.

"Thanks because I knew you would be here and had it designed just for you," I say sarcastically.

"Thank you," He murmurs raising his eyebrows challenging me as I narrow my eyes.

"When will this conversation be over?" I glower getting quickly annoyed.

"Why in such a rush?" He questions amusedly as he continues to press into me.

"I am sorry, but I have to go find Peeta right now," I say cleaning my teeth trying to sound sincere, which failed.

I feel his chest vibrating against me as he laughs, he bends down capturing my lips with his. I attempt to pull away, while he uses the advantage to force his tongue in my mouth. I can't say I don't like it, I would be lying. I remember girls at school who dreamt of marrying the Finnick Odair, at least I am proud to say I wasn't one of them. The kiss becomes more passionate and he removes his hands from either side of me on the wall to my hips. I use this advantage to push him roughly to the ground and making a big show of steppping over him, starting to walk away before he can say anything.

"We will meet again, Girl on Fire," I heard him state amusedly.

"Why would I want to?" I question a smile forming on my lips as he starts to get up.

"You won't be able to stay away," He states cockily.

"You wish," I scoff and turn away without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>This is going to take place Catching Fire-Mockingjay, comment opinions. My other fanfic is Percy Jackson, Heir of Chaos on wattpad so you can read that if you want too. I posted two FinnickKatniss one shots and a collection of songfic parings with Katniss. Most chapters will be longer than this. **


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

After returning from the Victory Tour, I spent every moment awake either with Prim or Gale. At the moment I was checking my snares with Gale. I still enjoy hunting even though I have enough money to not have to pay a dime for food the rest of my life. I huffed as I thought about District Four and Finnick Odair. What did he even mean by we will see each other soon? I scowled at the ground at the confusing message. I overheard a twig snapping as I spun around raising my bow and directing it towards the noise. It was a large turkey. I grinned and watched as the arrow sailed through the air. It thudded as it struck its target, but then it wasn't a turkey anymore. It was Marvel from District One with an arrow sticking out of his chest. I gasped and staggered back right into Gales arms.

"Katniss? Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, his eyebrows scrunched together.

I caught my footing, and pulled myself out of his arms ignoring the disappointed look that crossed his face.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." I groggily replied, blinking my eyes trying to erase the boys pained face from my memory.

He nodded, but still looked unconvinced. We continued our routine for checking the snares making small talk about hunting. Once we reached my house, I nodded towards him and started to scale the stairs. Before I could even open the door I felt a hand grab my wrist. Gale spun me around pushing me against his chest. I felt his breath in my ear, the situation to similar from the Victory Tour to my liking.

"Are you sure that you are fine?" He whispered his head now by my ear.

"Yes, I am sure." I replied hurriedly putting my hands on his chest as he stepped closer.

I detached myself from Gale and ran inside slamming the door. I panted, leaning against the door trying to control my breathing. I removed my bag and my father's coat, hanging them on the hooks by the door. I trudged to the kitchen only to see Peeta at the counter slicing bread. He looked up at me and smiled warmly.

"I was just dropping of some bread for your family," He said still smiling at me.

I went over to him and hugged him. He was surprised at first, but immediately melted into the hug.

"Thank you, Peeta," I whispered gratefully.

"Your welcome," He answered squeezing me into his chest. I lift my head up to look at him.

"Are you and Haymitch still coming over to hear President Snow's speech?" I asked, saying President Snow with disgust.

"Yes, I have to go get him up first," Peeta said with amusement shining in his eyes.

I watched as he exited through the front door and go into Haymitch's house. I wished him luck, as he had to get Haymitch up. An hour later, Haymitch and Peeta returned and we all settled on the couch as President Snow's speech about the Hunger Games flickered on.

_"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that heir children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold and election and vote on the tributes who would represent it,_" I snorted at that, "_And now we honor the third Quarter Quell. On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."_

I sat there, mouth open with shock and hatred flowing throw my body at the Capitol, at President Snow. My anger became deeper as I saw Peeta about to cry, and Haymitch reciting every cuss word he knew.

I was trekking to the reaping with Peeta and Haymitch, surrounded by peacekeepers. My face was blank with Haymitch and Peeta not bothering to mask their distress. We took our spaces on the stage. I smiled at seeing Effie again, even in these circumstances. My eyes met Gales and he nodded reassuring me. I looked away not wanted to meet his gaze that burned right through my body. I tuned out the video that we had to watch every year, scoffing at the things it claimed.

The next thing I knew I heard my name being called out the silence as nobody clapped. I rolled my eyes; I was the only name in the ball so I never saw that coming. Anxiety was eating away at me, worry for Peeta if he had to go back in the arena. I swore when Effie called Haymitch's name, and of course Peeta volunteered. At least I wouldn't be alone, I had him. I was lead by the peacekeepers into the justice building. I sat in a chair in a secluded room. My mom and Prim came in first. Prim hung around my waist as my mom stroked her fingers through my hair.

"You have to come back," Prim pleaded, the memory of the same situation last year replying over and over again in my thoughts.

"I will try little duck," I promised, most likely lying.

My last visitor was Gale. I was anxious to talk to him again, worried if he would bring up the incident a few days ago. As soon as he caught sight of me he wrapped me in his arms, not noticing me stiffening.

"Catnip, you can't go back there," He whispered stroking my hair.

I gulped, "I have to Gale," I said softly.

He studied my face before leaning down and capturing my lips in his. I was too shocked to pull away, and when I did he mistaken it for passion. I couldn't help comparing his kiss to Finnicks, how different they were. Without saying anything he pulled away with a huge grin and walked out of the room. I was still stunned as the peacekeepers dragged me out, as Peeta took my hand and lead me to the train, and as District 12 faded out of sight.

It finally hit me, when Finnick said we would see each other again. He was in the Quarter Quell.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Comment opinions and check out my other stories. I might be updating tomorrow, I am not sure yet** (:


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss POV**

I was situated on a soft, plush seat next to large window overlooking the tracks. I sighed looking at my hands, thinking about the situation I was in. If Finnick was truly in the Quarter Quell, well, then it would be worse than it already is. The cart door slid open, and Peeta stuck his head in shooting me smile. I returned the smile nervously, watching his every movement as he came to sit next to me. He sat down, studying my expression. Peeta took my hand in his, and before I could pull it away he was holding it tighter. I heard him saying something, but his words came in small pieces I couldn't understand.

"Katniss? Katniss did you hear me?" He asked while waving his hand in front of my face.

I blinked quickly, my vision returning back to focus.

"Yes, I am fine," I replied, doing a small unconvincing smile.

"I am nervous to go back into the games, but you will get out alive," Peeta reassured.

I didn't like the sound of just me returning. Only if Peeta knew what I was actually nervous about.

"I will be fine," I stated, not listening to his stubborn arguing about getting more rest and how I will win. He smirked in my direction as he saw me avoiding what he was saying.

"We should get to know each other," Peeta said, his eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked, also curious about him.

"Hmmm, what is your favorite color?" he questioned, leaning forward putting his head on his hands staring at me intently.

"Green," I answered laughing when he grinned.

"Orange is my favorite," he mussed, "The color of sunsets, but grey is starting to grow on me," he joked looking at me.

I felt my face heating up as I turned away. The door swung open, smashing into the wall. Haymitch walked it, and I was thankful for the distraction.

"Time to leave," he announced, looking us over suspiciously, but ended up shrugging us off.

I nodded towards Peeta and he grabbed my hand. We glided out of the compartment to the exit of the train. We looked quickly at each other, then towards the door and the Capitol screaming our names louder than any other tribute, except maybe Finnick Odair. We slowly stepped out of the darkness of the train and into the sun filled streets of the Capitol.

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick POV<strong>

I mounted next to my chariot waiting for her to come in. I've wanted to see her since the night, _oh that_ _night._ I looked down at my appearance, ultimately I was just wearing a net, but I wasn't one to get self-conscious. I turned my head, ignoring the gazes from most of the female tributes, only one girl on my mind. Then I saw her. For a minute I couldn't breathe, she was the most beautiful one her, even including me. I glowered as I saw Gloss observing her as if he was devouring her, he would be one to watch out for. She was wearing a charcoal black dress that accented her curves, and her hair was down in waves with sections braided around her head. I smirked and swaggered up to her. Her hand was weaved in one of her horses manes, so I stationed myself behind her, putting my hand around her wrist spinning her around. I pressed her into the horse, as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well, doesn't this bring back memories?" I mused, smirking at her obvious discomfort.

"Get off of me," She growled, pushing against me to no avail.

I twisted her around so my chest was pressing into her back. I dipped my head down to her ear and pecked it causing her to recoil.

"Don't tell me you aren't enjoying this?" I teased into her ear.

"I'm not," She scowled, red sneaking up her neck.

"I have to say, you look absolutely magnificent, Girl on Fire," I declared.

"I would love to borrow your outfit sometime," She retorted, and a laugh started vibrating in my chest.

I leant down closer to her ear and whispered huskily, "I think I will take you up on that offer sometime."

I stared back to see Peeta returning, growling that my time with her is over. I tossed one last wink before returning to my chariot.

**Katniss POV**

My breath released as Peeta returned, my cheeks still burning red. He looked at me peculiarly and back at Finnick, before beaming at me and offering me his hand.

"Are you ready?" He inquired.

"As ready I can be," I said, taking his hand and stepping into our chariot.

We were scaling down the streets of the Capitol, the screams filling our ears. We kept our heads held high, and our eyes straight ahead. Our hands were still clasped, but my mind was else where, more specifically Finnick Odair. I felt as the flames sprang from my dress, and the crowd went wilder. The chariot pulled up to the stage President Snow was situated on. He smiled cruelly at all of the tributes, his eyes pausing on me. He started some long and incredibly boring speech that I am sure everyone was zoning out on. I caught Finnick gazing at me and smirking. I also saw that Gloss guy eyeing me and I shuddered looking away. Finnick was crossing his arms over his chest as if trying to impress me. I just rolled my eyes at his antics. Peeta must have noticed the interaction, because he positioned his hand in the crook of my shoulder. He looked at me with a questioning gaze, but I just shrugged it off. I wasn't listening to President Snow's speech until he said something.

"This year for the games you have to pair up with another tribute," I could just pair up with Peeta I thought, "it has to be someone from another district," He added

I grumbled, who was I going to pair up with now? Maybe Beetee I mused.

"It will be chosen unsystematically," He revealed grinning as the crowd shouted.

I disregarded most of the other tributes, until he got to me.

"Katniss Everdeen will be paired with Finnick Odair," He alleged, the shrieking of the crowd blocking out my scream of frustration.

Finnick shot me an elated grin. I groaned, just my luck.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating earlier, I was writing a one shot for my new group of one shots, since I had to delete my song fics. I might update this tomorrow if I have time.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Katniss POV**

Before Finnick could approach and talk to me, Peeta snarled and clutched my hand yanking me to the elevator. When I saw Finnick running, attempting to get to the elevator before the doors shut, I started insistently pushing the close button as fast as I could, watching it close right before he got here. I let out a sigh, leaning against the wall. I placed my hand on my forehead, forgetting Peeta was holding it still. I struggled to pull my hand free, but his hold just increased.

"What's wrong with you?" I said, my teeth clenching in irritation.

"I don't like him being your partner," he spat, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Why?" I questioned, narrowing my eyes in suspicion, as he got jittery.

"I don't want to see you get hurt," he said, a cool demeanor replacing the stuttering mess.

I snorted, but waved it off. "You know he is going to come talk to me soon," I said, waving my hands.

He immediately stiffened, "What makes you said that?" He said coldly.

I rolled my eyes, did he not see Finnick chasing me to the elevator with a huge grin on his face?

"Never mind," I muttered, brushing it off.

Once the elevator finally got to floor 12, I took in our room. Room would be under exaggerating. My eyes widened as I drank in the massive penthouse, filled with extravagant furniture and objects. I was worried that something would break if I touched it, all looking so fragile and delicate. My thoughts were interrupted as Haymitch threw the door open, waltzing inside without a care in the world. Pursuing him was Effie, who was lecturing him on manners, to which he ignored. His eyes instantaneously set on mine, and he sent a wiry grin my way.

"Good job, everyone's eyes were on you, I know mine were," He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows at the latter.

I rolled my eyes, and carelessly brushed off his comment. "What about Peeta? Didn't he do good?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

Haymitch grinned, "Who cares about him?" He probed.

"Um, I'm standing right here…." Peeta muttered, was he here the whole time?

"Oh sorry. I forgot to ask, who is your partner again?" Haymitch said, his grin still in place.

Peeta whistled, looking elsewhere, "Mags…" He murmured as Haymitch burst out laughing.

I tossed a glare towards Haymitch, and went to my room, immediately collapsing on the bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to Effie speaking outside my door.<p>

"Wake up! It's a big, big, big day!" She squealed.

I groaned, sinking further into the bed. Training began today, and that meant 1 week straight with Finnick. I already thought of eluding him, but I couldn't stop the inevitable. When I was finally able to pull myself out of bed, I dragged myself to the bathroom to get ready. I got a shower, attempting to take longer to prolong my undeniable death that involved Finnick Odair. I slipped on the nylon-material training suit, and twisted my hair into a French braid. I departed from my room to finally join the others in the dining hall. When I reached the table, I saw everyone already there, me being the last to arrive.

"How nice of you to finally join us, darling," Haymitch said sarcastically, taking a swig of some beverage, most likely alcoholic.

"Good morning to you also," I muttered, taking my place at the table.

I stared blankly at the food piled on the table, taking small portions. I would not enjoy myself when my family is starving. After breakfast went by with relatively no conversation, Peeta and I stood up to go to the training room. We strode in the elevator, silently watching as the number got smaller, until it stopped on 4. I almost killed myself early for my bad luck. The door slid open to reveal Finnick on the other side. I tried turning away quickly before he could get a look at my face, but I still too late. I heard his foot steps get closer as they stopped behind me.

"Hey partner," He whispered, leaning his head down to my ear.

I glowered at him, turning towards him and putting on a fake smile.

"Hello," I said through clenched teeth.

I watched silently as he placed his hand on my face, "I am hoping we get to know each other better in the time that we have," He whispered grinning.

Peeta cleared his throat causing us to turn towards him. He was glaring coldly at Finnick, and Finnick just smirked back.

"Do you need something? Peter, isn't it?" Finnick said, tilting his head in confusion.

"It's Peeta," He growled menacingly, grabbing my hand.

Finnicks eyes hardened at our intertwined hands. Before he could do anything, the elevator came to a stop. Finnick ripped my hand from Peeta's and held it himself.

"Sorry, but she's my partner. Go find Mags," He replied, flashing Peeta a grin.

Peeta stormed out of the elevator, and Finnick lead me to the knot tying station. Silence settled over us for a while, until Finnick broke the silence.

"That was quite an entrance you made, Girl on Fire," He murmured, eyeing me over.

"Thanks," I muttered, grinding my teeth in annoyance.

"Aren't you glad that we're partners?" He smiled, wrapping his arm tightly around my shoulder.

"No," I said blandly, glaring at him.

"Why not?" He whined, pulling me in a hug.

I struggled to break out of his grip, only resulting in it tightening. His head bent down, and he pressed his lips to mine. He would've kept going, until I was able to pull away.

"Sorry, my head slipped," He said innocently, the lust in his eyes betraying the innocent voice.

I glared, "Sure," I said bitterly, getting up to leave.

He grabbed my arm, and spun me around. At first I thought he was going to apologize, but he just pecked me quickly on the lips again.

He is insufferable.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review (: updating again tomorrow, maybe with a long chapter.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss POV**

I pulled away, and when he attempted to intensify the kiss, I punched him hard in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" He whined, holding his stomach, and bending over.

"You know what," I spat, narrowing my eyes, and turning around to leave.

His arm snaked around my waist, turning me around. "Where do you think you're going,

partner?" Finnick said, a sly grin on his lips.

I ripped myself from his grip, and spun on my heel, walking to the plant station. I heard his footsteps following me, and I felt Peeta's eyes on us. I bent over at the plant station, starting to identify the editable plants. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Finnick pretending to be sorting out the plants, but was actually staring at me with the same look of lust. I felt his hand sliding up my arm, stopping once it reached my face, placing it on my cheek. I swatted his hand away, with no avail as it remained on my skin.

"Can you take your slimy hands off of me?" I remarked, glaring at my hands. I heard him softly laughing. His other hand slid up my thigh. He clicked his tongue, shaking his head.

"Katniss, Katniss, Katniss. When will you learn, you can't get rid of me?" He whispered, his face close to mine.

I decided to ignore him, leaning over further towards the plants, continuing my training. I still felt his hands not leaving me, but attempted to put it out of my mind. After another twenty minutes at the plant station, I decided to do archery. I stood up, knocking Finnicks hands off on the way, and strode to the archery station. I lingered my hands over the selections of bows, finding one that fit perfectly inside of my hands. I selected an arrow, loading it into the bow, and aiming it at the target. I let it fly, watching it hit the center. Then I spun around, shooting arrows at dummies, getting a direct hit each time. Once I was finished and placed the bow back onto the rack, I noticed everyone crowded around the station watching me. As I started walking to the elevator, Gloss pulled me over.

"I would _love_ to have you on my alliance, Girl on Fire," He whispered, sending shivers up my spine.

"No thank you," I spat, yanking my arm away.

His eyes narrowed dangerously, "You **will** join me, whether you like it or not," He growled, turning around and returning to his District partner.

I stepped inside the elevator, ignoring the reaction of fear that Gloss placed inside of me with his words. My mind drifted elsewhere to Finnick Odair. As much as I hated to admit, I did feel something when he kissed me, but I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach for leading Peeta on, and Gale back home. I truly had caring feelings for Peeta, which I didn't think was enough to be love though. Gale was my best friend, no matter how he wished to see it. It's been getting frustrating, deciding on whom, but I knew I didn't love Peeta or Gale. One thing I did know is that I am developing feelings for Finnick Odair.

* * *

><p><strong>Finnick POV<strong>

I narrowed my eyes when I saw Gloss stop her, but sighed in relief once she got inside the elevator. I couldn't help developing feelings for her, she was amazing, and easily the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I sighed, those few kisses were the best kisses I've had my whole life. I felt a grin forming on my lips when I thought about her punching me in the stomach, for some reason I loved making her mad, it was hilarious. As I was sitting in a chair, waiting as my stylists got me prepared for the interviews, I still couldn't keep the grin off of my face.

I closed my eyes as the stylists put on little makeup, saying I needed none. Once I was finished I viewed myself in the mirror, looking dashing in a black suit. I sat backstage, watching the other tributes. None of the other tributes really interested me, until Katniss arrived. My mouth was most likely hanging open, similarly to the other male tributes. She was wearing a wedding dress, which looked absolutely beautiful on her. It hugged her curves, and accented her skin tone. Her hair was down in curls. I wished I could be running my fingers through her hair, and holding her close. I closed my eyes, smiling ever so slightly at the thought. Even though she looked stunning, it was complicated to ignore the fact why she is wearing a wedding dress.

* * *

><p>I sat on the stage on a couch, Caesar across from me. As soon as I walked on stage the crowd screamed, some girls fainting in the crowd. I shot the crowd a smirk, grinning as the applause increased. Caesar opened off with some questions.<p>

"So Finnick, I am sure the crowd is dying to know, how do you feel about being paired with the Girl on Fire?" He said raising his arms, the crowd yelling in agreement. I shot my best grin to the cameras.

"Well Caesar, I have to say it is a honor to be partnered with the beautiful Girl on Fire," I remarked, throwing a wink in for extra effect. The crowd screamed even louder, and I could already see Katniss glaring back stage, making my grin even wider.

"Do you by any chance, have any feelings for her?" Caesar questioned curiously, raising his eyebrows in interest. I already knew the answer to that question.

"I would be lying if I said no," I remarked with a grin and wink. The buzzer went off, the crowd wild at watching me leave to join the tributes above the stage.

I observed Peeta joining Caesar on the stage, opening with jokes causing the crowd the laugh loudly.

"You must be disappointed your wedding is canceled?" Caesar asked Peeta, the crowd sniffling.

"Of course Caesar, but the truth is, we are already married," He stated grimly, looking up and meeting my eyes. I glowered at him, seeing through his lie. The crowd obviously didn't as they gasped.

"Really? When?" Caesar said, leaning forward in anticipation.

"During the Victory Tour we ran off, we couldn't stand living life without each other. We decided to go ahead and get married, not wanting to live another day without being together," Peeta confessed, as some started tearing up in the crowd.

"You must be devastated to be going back into the games so soon," Caesar implied, looking at Peeta questionably.

"Yes, its even harder because of…" Peeta started, looking around nervously.

"Because of…..?" Caesar asked, intrigued.

"Because of the b-b-baby," He stuttered out, as the buzzer went off and the crowd started crying. I ground my teeth, wishing to kill him as fast as possible. Before I could, Katniss came on the stage.

She looked so graceful, as she sat down even. I saw her smiling softly at the crowd, and watched angrily as Caesar kissed her hand.

"How are you reacting to the baby?" Caesar asked.

"I feel so devastated, my baby will never get to grow up, they will never meet their mom and dad," Katniss said quietly, gently placing a hand on her stomach. Even with knowing the baby was fake, she still made me feel terrible for her. She had that effect on people.

The crowd screamed in protest in sending them in the arena, wanting the baby to live, and the "star-crossed lovers" can't die yet either. Caesar attempted to quiet them down, the crowd only stopping as Katniss started spinning, flames licking around her dress burning away the white leaving a trail of black. Once it was finished she raised her arms, wings coming out.

She is the mockingjay, she is the face of the rebellion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for staying with me, and reading this even though I just started last week. I know the chapters aren't extremely long like some fanfics I've read, but I am attempting to make them longer. I might be writing a Reign fanfic if you watch that show. Read and review my other fanfics and this one. Thank you<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Katniss POV**

I was shoving as much food as possible down my throat, since it was the morning of the games. I glowered at my plate, thoughts of being paired with the insufferable _(not to mention gorgeous) _Finnick Odair. I shook my head furiously; I had to get these polluted thoughts out. It was wrong. I loved Peeta. Didn't I? He was sweet Peeta, the boy who saved my life. But then there was dangerous, gorgeous Finnick. But Peeta has been acting odd lately, I mused silently to myself. Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to eat, not knowing when my next meal would be. Gloss's words haunted my thoughts. I had no idea how to interpret what he said; was it some twisted trick? Our alliance was not that strong. There was Finnick and I, then Peeta and Mags. I much would've preferred Johanna Mason, the tribute from District 7, than Finnick Odair as my partner. It would have been impossible, considering we are the same gender, but we got along fairly well in training. She was deadly with any weapons. Haymitch's voice broke me out of my stupor. My head flew up, and I was blinking my eyes, trying to focus on Haymitch.

"What?" I asked blearily, trying to regain my focus. Haymitch's was wearing an annoyed expression, muttering under his breath.

"I said, it was about time to go, but apparently no one listens to me," He sighed exasperated, pointing at us to make a point. I at first thought he was just talking about me, but I looked next to me and saw Peeta's head on the table, asleep. I shook Peeta's shoulders, watching as he slowly lifted his head, trying to regain consciousness.

"What?" Peeta said in confusion, very much like my own. Haymitch groaned in response, walking out, and slamming the door for extra effect. Peeta turned towards me, bewilderment plastered on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, obviously dazed.

"Nothing," I said quickly, wanting to avoid any further explanation, "It's just time to leave."

He nodded, standing up slowly as if testing his balance. He used the top of the chair to hold him up, quirking his eyebrows at me. I realized I was still sitting at the table. I stood up, taking Peeta's offered arm, and guiding him to the elevator. We rode down in silence, until it stuck on Level 4. Peeta groaned, causing me to turn to him in confusion. Before I could question him on it, Finnick and Mags were standing at the entrance to the elevator. I glared at the ground, keeping my eyes off of Finnick as he came and stood next to me.

"Isn't it a good morning, _partner_?" He whispered, his hot breath tickling my ear.

"Not when we are in here with you," Peeta growled through clenched teeth, glowering at Finnick.

Finnick turned towards Peeta, giving him a dazzling smile. "Peter, isn't it?"

"I already told you, it's P-E-E-T-A!" Peeta yelled, his face turning red in anger. Peeta had his fist raised, ready to throw a punch a Finnick. Finnick just grinned and turned back towards me as the elevator came to a stop. Finnick wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me out, as a fuming Peeta followed behind with Mags.

We separated our ways as we went to our stylists. I trudged to the door with "12" on it. I placed my hand on the cool knob, taking a deep breath, and opening it. It was an all white room, the sterile room causing me to shiver. Cinna stood in the middle of the room, holding a nylon suit similar to my training suit, except built for the denser weather. He nodded at me reassuringly, and handed me the clothes while stepping out of the room. I slid on the undergarments provided, not giving much coverage. I next put on the suit, the material fitting to my body shape. I also received black boots, which I put on last. When I finished, Cinna returned into the room. He silently French braided my hair, and lastly clipped my mockingjay pin on my suit.

"I will always be betting on you, Girl on Fire," He whispered, giving me one last hug, and leading me to the glass tubes where I will be entering the arena. A peacekeeper injected my tracker inside my arm, causing me to wince in pain. I stepped inside the tube, the glass closing. I watched in horror as peacekeepers came in, beat up Cinna, and dragged him out half alive. The last thing I saw was Cinna's bloodied body, and heard my horrifying scream.

* * *

><p>I positioned myself on my metal plate, surveying my surroundings. Finnick was a few places down from me, catching my gaze, and throwing me a lazy smirk and wink. I couldn't place Peeta, most likely he was on the opposite side of the Cornucopia. I was relieved that I was a strong swimmer, since the Cornucopia was surrounded by water. A large beach stretched farther than I could see, and a dense jungle was behind it. The count down started.<p>

_59_

Finnick grinned in my direction, throwing another wink.

_37_

Gloss gave me a predatory grin, hunger filling his eyes.

_15_

I spotted Peeta; he gave me a reassuring grin.

_0_

The gong went off, and I dived in the water. I swam as fast as I could to the Cornucopia, wanting to find a decent bow. I pulled myself out of the water right before Finnick did.

"When could you swim?" Finnick panted, his hands on his knees.

"I could always," I grumbled, while digging through the stack for a bow. My hands curled around one that felt light in my hands. I grinned, not paying attention as I heard a scream. I quickly turned around, watching Finnick spearing someone with his trident.

"Thanks," I breathed, shooting an arrow in the calf of someone sneaking up on Finnick. He nodded in my direction, shooting me a small smile. We strode to the waters edge, heaving Mags and Peeta out of the water, and running as fast as we could towards the jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for not updating yesterday, and sorry for the shorter chapter. I might update tomorrow, and try for a longer chapter but I don't know yet. Read and review, and look at my other stories.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Katniss POV_

We were huddled together hiking through the dense forest. The other tributes should've been able to discover us due to Peeta's vulgar footsteps, but the leaves and brush were somehow able to muffle out the sound. I lurked behind the rest of the group, still not ruling them completely trustworthy. I saw someone falling into step alongside me. I was prepared to see Finnick Odair smirking in my direction, but to my upmost surprise it was actually Peeta. I relaxed my hunched shoulders, sending a small and tentative smile in his direction. He smiled back, but was glaring at someone that was in front of us, that someone being Finnick Odair. I was still miffed on why he had such a grudge against him, but stopped myself from saying anything since I personally carried my own sour feelings for the "charming" Finnick.

"Are you alright?" Peeta's hand subtlety brushed mine sending jolts of electricity into my body. I snatched my hand away, not wanting to implant false feelings into Peeta that I did not return.

"How could anyone be?" I breathed out, looking ahead at Finnick and Mags walking side by side talking happily. How could they be so relaxed in going back into the games, especially Finnick? He never once mentioned anything about returning to the games during our partnership. I guess I wasn't the most talkative person, but usually he shared his feelings openly.

Peeta let out a low and dark laugh that had me worrying for his sanity, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," I turned meeting his eyes, blue on grey. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but shut it abruptly still staring into my eyes.

We were broken out of our stupor once Finnick proclaimed that we had to stop and rest for the night. I broke away from the group to search for water, starting my trek through the dense jungle.

"Where are you going Girl on Fire?" A flirtatious voice spoke from beside me. I froze and turned swiftly, my eyes finding sea green ones.

"To find water," I glared at him, anger flowing into my body when I saw him smirking at me.

"Mind if I come with you?" He threw his arm carelessly across my shoulders, drawing me tightly into the side of his body.

"Yes," I growled through gritted teeth, attempting to wriggle out of his grip.

"Oh no you don't," He whispered pushing me down onto the jungle floor.

"Get off of me," I glared, his laughter only fueling my anger.

He swooped down and pressed his lips onto mine, pushing his tongue inside of my mouth. He moaned into the kiss, licking everywhere his tongue desired. I tried to push him off, his weight only becoming heavier on top of me. His mouth bit and licked down my neck, searing marks into my flesh. I bit my lips, holding back a moan. I would not submit to his will, I would not please him. He reluctantly pulled himself off of me, and helped me off of the ground. When will he ever get a hint?

"Well, we better go get that water now," He put his hand on the small of back, leading me in a different direction from the clearing where he just made out with me for the whole capitol to see.

"Don't touch me," I slapped his hand away, not wanting to feel the heat that his hand burned into my skin.

"No, I think I will," He grinned at my obvious discomfort.

I mumbled swear words under my breath while following Finnick through the trees and vines. I wiped my forehead, exhausted and parched from the humid weather. We searched around for about another hour and still couldn't find any streams or lakes for drinking water.

"Let's just go back," I turned around, heading back in the direction of our campsite.

"Aww, I like spending time together," Finnick pouted, his eyes burning into mine.

I saw desired in his eyes, and I knew the same thing was most likely reflecting in mine. I didn't know how much longer I could resist him. He infuriated me, yet I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything. I watched as his eyes looked down at my lips. He licked his lips slowly, his eyes never leaving mine. My eyes flickered to his lips which he was still licking slowly. I did something that I never thought that I would do, I kissed him. He was frozen in shock, but he melted into the kiss. He put his hands around my waist and kissed me with pure passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back with as much passion. I soon realized what I was doing and abruptly pulled away, starting back in the direction of Peeta and Mags trying to erase that encounter from my thoughts.

"That was nice Kat," His smile reached his eyes, causing his dimples to show.

"Don't call me that," I muttered, continuing to walk in the direction which I thought was accurate.

"Does this mean we are dating now Kat?" Finnick laughed, pulling me into a tight hug.

I untangled myself from him, "No."

"Aw, why not?" Finnick pouted, clearly not getting the hint.

I finally spotted the clearing with Peeta and Mags. I basically ran into the clearing, relieved that my time alone with Finnick was over. Peeta was crouched on a log with his head resting in his hands, and Mags was sleeping soundly on the ground. Peeta sprung up from the log he was sitting on, relief flooding his face when he saw me.

"Where were you?" He ran over to me, pulling me into a hug and checking for any possible injuries that I could have contained.

"Um, I was just looking for water with Finnick," I said, prying his arms off of me, not enjoying all of the close contact that has been occurring today.

He angrily turned towards Finnick, who had a large grin forming on his face. I groaned when I saw the mischievous look in Finnick's eyes, knowing that he was most likely going to make Peeta furious.

"Yeah, me and Kat are dating now," Finnick said cheerfully.

"What?" Peeta growled his fists curling at his sides.

"Don't worry, we're not." I shot Finnick a dark glare.

"Yes we a-"Finnick started before I interrupted him.

"Let's just make beds," I picked up leaves and started forming beds of grass and leaves to sleep on, even if it provided very little comfort.

Finnick wove a roof out of vines and roots to keep out most of the moisture and help with protection. Peeta sat back on his log doing no work, and was continuing to glare openly at Finnick. After continuing with my work for a while, I heard a faint sound somewhere behind me. I turned around suddenly, worried that it was another tribute. It was a parachute. Eagerly, I bent down and unscrewed the metal lid. Inside was a small metal tool. I turned the tool in my fingers, trying to locate what it was. Finnick and Peeta had already come over and were inspecting it with confusion. I knew I saw one of these before, but I couldn't quite place what it was.

"What is it?" Finnick asked bewildered.

"Maybe it's some kind of screw," Peeta implied, waving his hands in exasperation.

"It's a spile," I said, remembering using one to get maple syrup out of a tree with my dad.

"A what?" Finnick tilted his head to the side, confusion evident on his face as he tried to remember what as spile was from his very little survival education.

"A spile. It is used to get syrup out of a tree," I rolled my eyes, didn't he go to school?

"What would we use that for?" Peeta pulled his hair in frustration.

"Water," I went to the nearest tree, and used both of my hands to start screwing the spile in. I pressed my weight on it, trying to get it in as fast as possible. My throat felt like sandpaper, causing talking to even cause pain.

"How are we going to get water by doing that?" Finnick gestured to the tree.

"There is water inside the trees. Didn't you go to school?" I said an annoyed expression forming on my face as I continued to screw the spile deep inside the tree bark.

"For your information," Finnick started, but was interrupted by the sudden sound of water gushing out of the tree. I hurriedly grabbed some leaves, and made them into makeshift cups.

"Finally Haymitch isn't useless," I muttered, rejoicing in the feeling of the water sliding down my throat.

Finnick was directing the leave to Mags mouth, waking her up in the excitement of the prospect of actually having something to drink. I smiled to myself as I watched Finnick and Mags bonding. I never had the chance to have a relationship similar to that, never having a real parent since my dad died. I guess I never really loathed Finnick, I just felt envy. Envy for something that I would never have. Love. I smiled bitterly to myself when I thought about me and Peeta. That is not true love. I will never get to experience that feeling. Even through the harsh things that Finnick endured, he always had the love of Mags. And Annie. I never really thought about her until now, or what she would think of my "relationship" with Finnick. I guess that he made it clear he didn't return the feelings. I felt sympathy for the girl that went insane here in this arena. I laughed at the thought of anyone actually coming out of the arena completely sane; the thought was humorous even in such a dire situation. Haymitch had to drink his sorrows away, losing his family and the prospect of living his life sober. Finnick is sold to the highest bidder, that fate most likely resting on a lot of victor's shoulders. If I make it out of here alive, that could happen to me. I would not end up like everyone else; I would die before I would ever submit to anyone.

The sound of footsteps broke me out of my thoughts. I tilted my head to the side, only to see Finnick sitting down next to me. I saw a look of pain on his face as he watched Mags sleeping.

"She won't make it out," He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut as if to erase the thought.

I remained silent, not knowing what to say to make him feel better.

"I will be all alone; she is all I have left." He put his head in his hands, his usual demeanor vanished.

I turned to look him. The boy with green eyes and bronze hair. Hate wasn't there anymore; something different was there when I saw him. Something that felt similar to love, something I hadn't thought possible with Finnick Odair.

"You will have me," I whispered quietly, hoping that he wouldn't hear it. I had no such luck, as he turned to me in shock. I wrapped my arms around him gently, as if testing out this feeling. He responded immediately, pulling me into his body. He held on to me as if I was his life line. I fell asleep to the feeling of him stroking my hair and muttering something that sounded similarly like "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait on the update. I meant to update days ago, having started this chapter a while ago. I will try to update more often now that Christmas is over and I still have some of break left. Thank you for some of the reviews on my last chapters. I just did a really short Warnette winter one-shot if you want to read that. Also, a few days ago I did a PeetaKatniss one-shot called "Fall for you" if you would like to read it. More one-shots and updated chapters will be coming soon.**


End file.
